duel 1hybrid VS kaiba
by hybridswrath
Summary: a duel between a nobody and the champion of duel monsters


Hybrid is a virtual unknown in the world of duel monsters; most would just overlook him as an average duelist. On this day hybrid has challenged Seto Kaiba, the champion of duel monsters, to a duel  
  
Kaiba-and just who the hell do you think you are? What makes you think that a puny person such as yourself could ever hope to defeat me in a duel? Hybrid-how bout we just get this duel started kaiba, you can decide just how "puny" I actually am once it's over. Kaiba-*smirks* fine, I accept your challenge, I could always use a little warm-up before battle city  
  
The duel begins-with the score at 4000/4000  
  
Kaiba-your going to regret challenging me boy! I set 2 cards facedown and summon vorse raider, the man beast (1900/1200)!  
  
Hybrid-I'll set 1 card facedown and a monster in defense mode  
  
Kaiba-defense? Is that the best you can do! Laughs your weaker than I thought! I summon battle ox and attack your puny monster! Kaiba's battle ox lunges forward and thrusts its axe into hybrid's facedown card revealing.  
  
Hybrid- cyber jar! It destroys all monsters on the field and forces us to draw 5 new cards! Any monsters we draw with 4 stars or less will be immediately special summoned to the field!  
  
Kaiba-alright then, I special summon la jinn, the mystical genie of the lamp (1800/1000) and lord of dragons (1200/1100) in attack mode.  
  
Hybrid-I special summon kycoo, the ghost destroyer (1800/700), gearfried, the iron knight (1800/1600), and witch of the black forest (1100/1200) in attack mode.  
  
Kaiba-ha! Your own cyber jar just helped me to gain the upper hand in this duel! I play the flute of summoning dragon to special summon two of my blue eyes white dragons (3000/2500)! And that's not all; I also play soul exchange, which allows me to offer one of your monsters as a tribute for my own tribute summon! I'll choose your weak kycoo and sacrifice it and my la jinn to summon my third blue eyes white dragon! I'll end my turn now, but you might as well give up, because next turn I'm going to wipe out all of your lifepoints!  
  
As hybrid's turn comes the field is set with kaiba having 3 blue eyes white dragons (3000/2500), a lord of dragons (1200/1100), and 2 set cards. Hybrid has a gearfried (1800/1600), witch of the black forest (1100/1200), and 1 set card  
  
Hybrid-*looks nervously at his hand* I play pot of greed, which allows me to draw 2 cards.  
  
Kaiba-heh, from the look on your face, you don't have a single card in your hand that can match the power of my blue eyes white dragons!  
  
Hybrid-I wouldn't be so sure of that kaiba! I set 2 cards facedown, set 1 monster in defense position, and switch my witch and gearfried to defense mode.  
  
Kaiba-*laughing* I knew you wouldn't be able to do anything! Now I'm going to destroy you! I sacrifice my lord of dragons for steel ogre grotto #2 (1900/2200)! Now, my great ogre and dragons attack his puny monsters then his destroy his lifepoints! Kaiba's steel ogre grabs gearfried and smashes his head into the ground, while two of his blue eyes white dragons blast away hybrid's witch and set opticlops (1800/1700)  
  
Kaiba-now, my third blue eyes, white lightning attack! The third blue eyes white dragon fires an enormous bolt of energy straight at hybrid, striking him down Kaiba-4000/hybrid-1000  
  
Hybrid-*stands up weakly* d-don't think you finished me off just yet Kaiba, I activate my set card, dian keto, the cure master, which raises my lifepoints by 1000 points! Kaiba-4000/hybrid-2000  
  
Hybrid-and that's not all, I also activate solemn wishes! Now every time I draw cards from my deck I will gain an extra 500 lifepoints!  
  
Kaiba-your only delaying the inevitable hybrid! You may have survived for 1 more turn, but next turn your history!  
  
Hybrid-my turn, I draw, and gain 500 lifepoints Kaiba-4000/hybrid-2500  
  
Hybrid-now I play graceful charity, it allows me to draw 3 new cards, and discard 2. And guess what, I gain another 500 lifepoints! Kaiba-4000/hybrid-3000  
  
Hybrid-heh, I hope your not too attached to your blue eyes white dragons kaiba, because im about to get rid of all three of them!  
  
Kaiba-*laughs* I think my blue eyes' attack might've shaken something loose in that thick skull of yours, theres no way you can defeat all three of my dragons in 1 turn!  
  
Hybrid-that's what you think, I'll set 1 card facedown, and play monster reborn! It allows me to special summon one monster from the graveyard. I choose gearfried, the iron knight.  
  
Kaiba-another weak monster for my blue eyes white dragons to feed on? Look at your monsters attack hybrid! It's a measly 1800 compared to my blue eyes mighty 3000! It stands no chance! Give up now!  
  
Hybrid-you didn't let me finish kaiba, I don't plan on having gearfried attack, he's there for another reason. But first I think I'll play change of heart on one of your blue eyes white dragons!  
  
Kaiba-ha! Go ahead, it wont help you anyways, that card will only allow you to keep my blue eyes for one turn which isn't enough time to.  
  
Hybrid-and I'll sacrifice both monsters for the almighty barrel dragon (2600/2200)! How does it feel kaiba to get a taste of your own medicine, and have one of your own monsters used for my tribute summon?  
  
Kaiba-you little brat! You're going to pay for that! You may have gotten rid of one dragon, but your puny barrel dragon is no match for my others!  
  
Hybrid-he will be, once I've equipped him with axe of despair, which raises his attack power by 1000 points (3600/2200)! And don't forget about barrel dragon's effect.  
  
Kaiba-and that is?  
  
Hybrid-*pulls out a coin* its simple, I flip a coin three times. If I get two heads, I get to destroy one of your monsters!  
  
Kaiba-ha! Theres no way you'll be able to get two heads!  
  
Hybrid tosses the coin once. It lands on heads  
  
Hybrid-that's one.  
  
He tosses it again. It lands on tails  
  
Kaiba-*smirks*  
  
Hybrid tosses the coin a third time, and it lands on.heads! A single shot is fired from barrel dragon, destroying kaiba's second blue eyes white dragon  
  
Kaiba-no! How could you be so lucky?!  
  
Hybrid-there goes another blue eyes, and now barrel dragon, attack his last one! Barrel dragon lets out a giant roar as it blasts away kaiba's blue eyes white dragon with twin shots from its arm cannons Kaiba-3400/hybrid-3000  
  
Hybrid-it seems I have the upper hand now kaiba, lets see if you can dig yourself out of this hole!  
  
As kaiba's turn comes, the field stands with kaiba having steel ogre grotto #2 (1900/2200), and 2 set cards. Hybrid has barrel dragon equipped with axe of despair (3600/2200), solemn wishes, and 2 set cards.  
  
Kaiba-ha! You think you've won hybrid? Maybe you've forgotten about my two set cards! I flip-ring of destruction! It destroys one of your monsters and deals damage to both of us equal to its attack! Well, at least it will deal it to you, because I also activate-ring of defense, which will protect my lifepoints from any damage dealt by ring of destruction!  
  
Hybrid-you forget about my own set cards kaiba, I flip trap of board eraser, which will negate any damage dealt to me by your ring of destruction! And I'll also activate my own ring of destruction on your ogre! Two rings with fireballs circling them appear on both creatures' necks, and then destroy them in two mighty explosions. A spinning ring protects kaiba from his own ring, but not hybrid's, an likewise, a large board protects hybrid from kaiba's ring, but not his own Kaiba-1500/hybrid-1100  
  
Kaiba-*looking at his hand, sees he has no monsters in his hand to summon and finish the game* looks like, you've got your self one turn left before I defeat you hybrid, I don't have any monsters to summon this turn, so I'll just set 1 card, but next turn your finished!  
  
Hybrid-one turn is all I need kaiba. I draw, and gain 500 lifepoints from solemn wishes. Kaiba-1500/hybrid-1600  
  
Hybrid-for my next move, I summon marauding captain (1200/400)! This warrior allows me to special summon one other 4 stars monster from my hand to the field. And I choose another marauding captain! Now both of my creatures will attack you and deplete what's left of your lifepoints!  
  
Kaiba-not so fast! I activate waboku, which will stop any damage done to me for one turn!  
  
Hybrid-a desperate play kaiba, alright, its your turn  
  
Kaiba-*draws.and starts laughing hysterically* your finished hybrid! I just drew the card I need to crush you! I activate monster reborn to revive my mighty blue eyes white dragon! ATTACK MY MIGHTY DRAGON! DESTROY HIS PUNY MONSTER AND WHATS LEFT OF HIS LIFEPOINTS! The blue eyes white dragon leaps into the air and lets out a bolt of energy covering hybrid's side of the field. As the smoke clears, kaiba is shocked to see that neither of hybrid's marauding captains have been destroyed, and that hybrid's lifepoints have not gone down to 0  
  
Kaiba-w-what?! But how ?! my blue eyes should have obliterated your marauding captain!  
  
Hybrid-you forgot about marauding captain's other effect kaiba, when one is out, it will protect the other from any damage done by any of your monsters!  
  
Kaiba-no!  
  
Hybrid-yes! And now I summon hayabusa knight (1000/700) and equip him with united we stand, which will increase his attack by 800 points for every monster on my field (3400/700)! And also, hayabusa knight has the ability to attack twice in the same turn! Hayabusa knight, attack his blue eyes white dragon and then his lifepoints! Hayabusa knight quickly flies trough the air and decapitates kaiba's blue eyes white dragon, then slashes kaiba, bringing his lifepoints down to 0  
  
Kaiba-no.how could this happen, how could I be beaten by a nobody like you.  
  
Hybrid-its called unity kaiba, its something a loner like you could never understand. The monsters in my deck are united and help and protect each other in battle, your monsters all fight on their own, trying to steal all the glory, much like yourself..  
  
Hybrid walks off, leaving kaiba, all alone cowering on his hands and knees  
  
The end 


End file.
